


Walking

by MonochromeSunset



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeSunset/pseuds/MonochromeSunset





	Walking

He never thought he'd end up in the position he's in. He refuses to look back at the past. But, in retrospect, that was a good thing. 

He pulled his hood over his head, hoping he wasn't too intimidating, and kept walking. He started humming a song that he liked when he was little. He doesn't even remember where it's from. His phone buzzes. He stops in the middle of the empty bike path, close to home, and looks up and the setting sun. The sky, painted with oranges and reds and purples, with fluffy clouds in a pastel orange hue. He pulled out his phone and read the message, not quite sure if he should respond. He didn't know how to react. Should he smile? He shoves the phone back into his pocket, pretending like he didn't even read it. He'll probably make an excuse as he's walking. It gives him time to think. 

As he nears his shared home, he quiets his footsteps. He's not quite sure why. He huffs and digs through his pockets as he gets closer and closer. He finds his keys, relieved he didn't loose them. He opens up his mailbox, knowing there was nothing. He was just stalling, not because he intended to, he just wanted to have time to himself, knowing he wouldn't have it at home.


End file.
